


Pretty for you

by CherryPie0



Series: Sugar Sweet [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Praise Kink, Smut, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "Yeah? Did you like the photos, daddy?" He asks sweetly as he runs his fingers over Tony's tie and rubs his dick against Tony's hip, feeling precum drooling from the tip of his cock."You know I did, baby. I always love your photos. Especially when you dress so pretty for me."





	Pretty for you

Peter puts his new red lace thong on, arranging his balls and his half hard cock as well as he can, even though the material does a poor job covering them- which is exactly the point, after all. Then reaches for the matching thigh high stockings and pulls them on carefully, groaning quietly when the movements cause the butt plug inside him to shift. He does his best to ignore it for now and focuses on getting ready. 

The garter belt is next - the red, leather one that he knows is Tony's favorite - and he fastens it around his belly as tight as possible; it might not be the most comfortable feeling but it's more than worth it. It makes his waist look even thinner than it already is and the sight never fails to drive Tony crazy. He adjusts the belt and then attaches its straps with his stockings with deft fingers, the process familiar enough by now.

He shuffles to the full-length mirror and smiles when he sees his reflection; _not bad_. He's almost ready. He applies a bit of mascara on his eyelashes and finishes his makeup with his favorite dark red lipstick. Then he reaches for his platform pumps, the shiny red ones that match perfectly with the rest of his outfit.

He looks again in the mirror and now grins satisfied with the sight that greets him; the high-heels in combination with the stockings make a fantastic job toning up his pert little ass, the mascara gives him a sultrier look and the lipstick makes his lips even plumper. Not bad, at all. 

Now all he has to do is wait.

During the last two weeks his encounters with Tony were scarce and brief, only managing to get the edge off without, however, leaving them fully satisfied. Tony is a rather busy man and with Peter having his midterm exams it wasn't very easy to find a date that worked for both of them.

Knowing that Peter's last exam was the previous day, Tony demanded that he come in the morning earlier today, not expecting that he would be needed in a meeting on a fucking Saturday. To say that Tony was displeased would be an understatement. He did, however, make time for a quick fuck before leaving for the meeting, even though Peter tried to point out that he was already late- Ms. Potts had called him at least ten times. _'They can't start the meeting without me. Let them fucking wait'_ , Tony had said before thrusting inside him, erasing any other thought from Peter's head. 

The truth is that just the idea that Tony left important people waiting to be with him makes warmth bloom in Peter's belly. Besides, it's incredibly _hot_ ; with Tony being so sweet and good and gentle with him most of the time, he forgets how powerful the older man is, how he literally has thousands of people - if not more - under his command. And Peter gets to be _his_. It's a rather arousing thought, even now managing to make his cock throb. 

So, Tony fucked him fast and hard, giving both of them exactly what they needed and still leaving Peter craving for more. Tony left with orders for him to be ready when he'd come back later in the evening, easing inside Peter's fucked hole a butt plug - a new pretty one, black with a red jewel - and successfully keeping his cum in Peter's body, helping his hole remain slick and open, ready to be taken the moment Tony's home. 

Now, Peter can only wait for Tony to return, the butt plug inside him keeping his dick half hard almost since the time Tony left in the morning. Especially now that he knows Tony will probably be there soon, he leaks in anticipation, staining his pretty panties with the sticky liquid dripping from the head of his cock. 

To make sure that Tony comes back as soon as possible, he decides to tease him, just a _little_ bit. He takes a picture of his reflection in the mirror but only his lower half, allowing the picture to capture just his legs with the stockings and high-heels, wanting to give Tony only a glimpse of what's waiting for him at home. 

He sends the picture to Tony and his heart beats excitedly as he waits for a response, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_You're gonna give me a fucking heart attack, baby. You're gorgeous._

Peter giggles and grins widely at the text, his cock giving a light twitch at the praise. Knowing that Tony desires him so much is almost as arousing as Tony's touch itself, never failing to make heat curl in Peter's groin and he burns with the need to please Tony and make him feel good. 

_I'm almost done. I'll be home soon._

Tony texts him again before Peter replies, making his smile widen; that's enough to let Peter know that Tony's probably as impatient as he is. 

**Hurry up daddy, I need you. Don't keep me waiting :(**

He texts and has to restrain himself from reaching for his cock that's slowly swelling in its full hardness.

_I'll make it worth your while, baby. I promise._

Tony texts and Peter has no doubt he'll make good on his promise. 

_Send me another photo, darling._

Peter is more than happy to oblige, another thrill of excitement running through him as he shuffles back to the mirror. He decides to take a picture of his ass this time - since Tony didn't make any specific requests - and he arches his body, making his back a perfect bow. He takes a few photos and sends the one in which you can see the red jewel of the butt plug shining between his cheeks, knowing that Tony will appreciate it greatly.

He pouts a bit disappointed when ten minutes have passed and there's no reply from Tony; he's probably still busy. He stops himself from sending another text, not wanting to seem too needy. Tony has many responsibilities, Peter can't be the center of his attention all the t-

He slightly startles when his phone buzzes and a grin spreads on his face when he sees Tony's name on the screen. 

_Fuck. I love your pretty little ass, baby._

_I'm almost there._

Peter's face lights up even more at that and he sends a quick reply, saying that he can't wait, before going to check himself in the mirror, making sure everything is absolutely perfect. He wants to make Tony forget all about boring meetings and responsibilities and anything work related - even if it's just for a few hours - until all Tony has to worry about is deciding if he wants to come in his mouth or in his ass, or even better in both.

After fixing his lipstick a bit, he decides that everything is ready, the result looking pretty satisfying. Still, his heart is beating rapidly in his chest - in nervousness, excitement or arousal he's not sure - and it jumps when he finally hears Tony's steps. It's not like it's the first time that Tony will see him like this so he shouldn't really be nervous, but he knows how tense and frustrated these meetings make Tony and he wants to make their evening as amazing as possible. 

The moment Tony steps in the room, Peter feels shivers traveling down his spine, his cock twitching excitedly in his thong. The morning they didn't really have time to actually see each other and he didn't realize just how much he had missed Tony. Besides, the fact that he's still wearing his three piece suit is more than enough to send another wave of arousal through him. 

Tony doesn't say anything as he strides purposefully across the room, loosening his tie with his hand before working the top two buttons of his shirt open. Peter just stands, relishing the predatory look on Tony's handsome face and before he knows it large hands are grabbing him, drawing him closer to a warm, solid body. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous, baby," Tony rasps and then crashes their lips together in a hungry kiss, his hands kneading the bare globes of Peter's ass. Peter can't help but moan, the sound being muffled by Tony's mouth. He threads his fingers through Tony's hair and opens up eagerly for him, letting him deepen the kiss. He can feel Tony's urgency even in the way the older man is kissing him, not that the hard length of his cock nudging Peter's hip leaves any room for doubt. 

"Tony," he sighs softly when they pull away, their dicks brushing together through their clothes- well, Tony's clothes really, he's not wearing all that much.

"I missed you so much, baby," Tony says, meeting his gaze, and moves his hand to cup Peter's face. Peter feels his cheeks slightly heating up at the way Tony's looking at him, lust and hunger - and maybe even affection - clear in his expression. 

"I missed you, too, daddy," he murmurs and leans closer to peck Tony's lips; it's like he can never get enough of him. He has loved the way Tony's mouth felt against his own even from the first time Tony kissed him. He loves how Tony's beard scratches deliciously against his own smooth skin, how their tongues slide together as Tony takes control of the kiss and Peter is always more than happy to let Tony guide his movements. 

Tony hums against his mouth and brings his hand between his spread asscheeks, applying just a little bit of pressure against the butt plug, causing it to shift inside him. Peter whines, torn between pushing towards the pressure and pulling away, the stimulation both too much and not enough.

"I've been hard since you sent that first photo. Had to close a deal with a fucking boner in my pants," Tony says and gives the butt plug a tug, making Peter groan even as a smug grin forms on his lips. 

"Yeah? Did you like the photos, daddy?" He asks sweetly as he runs his fingers over Tony's tie and rubs his dick against Tony's hip, feeling precum drooling from the tip of his cock.

"You know I did, baby. I always love your photos. Especially when you dress so pretty for me," Tony replies and pulls slightly away to look at him. Peter's dick twitches at Tony's appreciative gaze; it makes him feel powerful, knowing that he's so desired, that Tony's eyes have gone dark with lust because of _him_.

"I love it when you wear this lipstick. It suits you," Tony continues and Peter grins because he knows what's coming next. "And I love it even more when it's all smeared around my cock."

Peter chuckles and starts lowering himself on his knees without any more prompting. "Whatever you want, daddy," he purrs and reaches to palm Tony's cock through the material of his slacks, feeling it already hard and thick in his hand.

"Such a good little boy," Tony grunts and Peter tilts his head to smile at him as he traces the clothed length of Tony's cock with his fingers. Tony's eyes are fixed on him and Peter doesn't avert his gaze as he works Tony's pants open, pulling them down to his thighs. He nuzzles his face against the very obvious bulge in Tony's black boxers and inhales Tony's heady distinctive scent, before tugging them down, as well, letting Tony's cock spring free. 

It's hot in the touch when Peter wraps his fingers around it and he can't help glancing at it, always enjoying how thick it looks in his small hand. He gives it a few strokes and it throbs deliciously in his fist, more precum leaking from the tip. Peter's mouth waters at the sight of the clear liquid gathering over the blunt head and he leans closer to lick it clean, moaning softly as he laps at it with his tongue. Tony groans but doesn't urge him to get on with it, allowing him to set his own pace. 

Peter continues with licks all over the length, running his tongue greedily from Tony's balls up to the tip of his dick.

"I missed your taste, daddy," he says and his own cock leaks in his panties at the low deep grunt Tony makes. It always feels so incredibly good to have Tony in his mouth, his cock heavy against his tongue, making his jaw ache as he does his best to accommodate Tony's girth, feeling like he can't breathe and yet craving more. And especially after not having tasted him in so long he wants nothing but to wrap his lips around Tony's hard dick so that's exactly what he does. 

He swallows the head and sucks on it without further warning, his body shuddering with excitement at Tony's groans. Peter looks up at him through his eyelashes, enjoying the sight of Tony removing his suit jacket and then his waistcoat and tie, leaving him in only a white shirt that hugs his broad shoulders and firm chest so perfectly that Peter finds it impossible to take his eyes off Tony even as he keeps sucking on his dick. 

He takes Tony's cock deeper and uses one hand to fondle his balls, already tight and heavy, like they're only seconds before exploding. He laps at the underside of Tony's dick hungrily with the flat of his tongue, tracing the thick vein across it and hums when he feels it throb. 

"Jesus, I really fucking missed your mouth, darling," Tony groans and brings his hand to the back of his head, just petting his hair encouragingly. Peter moans around his cock and starts bobbing his head at a steady pace, swallowing Tony deeper until he feels the tip nudging the back of his throat. He relaxes and breathes through his nose like Tony taught him all these months ago, coaxing the tight channel of his throat loose enough to grant access to the fat cock inside his mouth. 

He places one hand on Tony's thigh to steady himself and fights his gag reflex as he feels the head of Tony's cock slide deeper in the relaxed walls of his throat. Peter stops moving and just swallows around it, allowing Tony to feel the way his throat convulses and earning himself a wonderful deep groan from the older man. By now he has learned all the little things that drive Tony mad with arousal and he's all too eager to take advantage of it, wanting to please him the best he can. 

He pulls away completely after a while, giving himself some time to breathe, and licks Tony's balls instead. He swallows one into his mouth and sucks gently on the tender skin before letting it go and repeating the same treatment on the other one. Tony groans and his hand on Peter's hair tightens, probably instinctively, making Peter moan at the sweet sting of pain caused by the harsh tug. Soon he returns his attention to Tony's cock and mouths at the head, sucking on it before starting to swallow him down. He sets a steady pace, moving his head rhythmically and hollowing his cheeks, his tongue dancing around the hard length. 

He can tell Tony's getting closer by the way his grip on his hair grows firmer, his hips slightly rocking forward, guiding his cock deeper in Peter's willing mouth. Peter isn't far away either, if he's honest. He keeps leaking precum, his dick fully hard just from sucking Tony's thick cock; the words of praise Tony keeps murmuring at him definitely help, as well. 

He speeds up his pace, exactly like he knows Tony wants it when his orgasm approaches. His jaw aches and there's spit dripping down his jaw, making him a mess, but it's all familiar by now, makes a weird warmth bloom in his chest. 

"Fuck, baby, you're perfect," Tony moans, his voice rough, sending goosebumps down Peter's spine. "That's it, sweetheart, don't stop. Daddy's really fucking close," he warns and Peter hums eagerly, letting him know it's okay to chase his release. Tony, of course, understands and doesn't deny him. 

He rocks his hips and shoves his cock in Peter's mouth, withdrawing for a second only to push back inside, keeping Peter's head steady with a firm hand, not that Peter would even consider moving. This, actually, might be his favorite part when he sucks Tony off; Tony's groans always grow louder at this point, his hips moving sloppily as he fucks into his mouth, losing himself in pleasure and _yet_ he never forces him to take more than he can, considerate even when his arousal takes over. 

It's both sweet and incredibly hot and Peter thinks he could come just like that, with his dick untouched and his mouth stuffed full with Tony's glorious cock. 

A low growl comes from Tony and Peter immediately welcomes the bitter, thick liquid sliding down his throat, relishing the way Tony's cock throbs in his mouth as he spills his release. He can feel the drops that he can't swallow dripping down his jaw and gasps for breath when Tony removes his cock completely. He stays on his knees, panting, and leans into the touch when Tony cups his cheek with a large hand. 

"You did so good, baby," he says lovingly, and still a bit breathlessly, and Peter smiles up at him. Tony uses the hem of his white shirt to wipe Peter's mouth and jaw, unsurprisingly not giving a fuck about his expensive clothes being stained with spit and cum and red lipstick. "Come here, darling," he orders and Peter stands up on wobbly knees, grateful for Tony's secure hold around his waist. 

Tony draws him into a brief, sweet kiss and even that manages to remind him his very urgent need, his aching cock begging for some attention. 

"Daddy," he sighs in a pleading tone and Tony smiles at him knowingly. He looks even more handsome than usual, with his brown eyes dark with desire and his disheveled hair, a thin layer of sweat making his skin shine. 

"Time to take care of my baby, hm," he murmurs and Peter nods his head eagerly, not able to stop the whimper that escapes his mouth. Tony's lips twitch up in fond amusement as he draws him closer, their bodies flush together. "You've been so good for me, today, sweetheart," he says proudly and Peter can't help but grin at hearing the satisfaction in Tony's voice. 

"What I'd do without you, hm?" Tony continues, just as he slips his thigh between Peter's legs, his hands sliding down to his ass. "Maybe I should just buy a fucking island, steal you and go live there. Would you come with me, baby?" He asks and gives the butt plug a light tug. 

Peter both moans and laughs, moving his hips and grinding down on Tony's thigh. Tony says things like this when he spends too much time in boring work meetings, so Peter is used to it. Still, he's quite sure that Tony wouldn't deny him if Peter actually asked him to do just that. "Of course, daddy," he replies easily and Tony smiles at him.

"Good. I'd have to abduct you otherwise."

Peter lets out another chuckle but the sound soon dies in his throat when Tony slowly pulls the butt plug out and then pushes it back in. " _Daddy_ ," he gasps, his hips stuttering as he tries to rub himself against Tony's leg. 

"Yes, baby? Are you gonna come for daddy, Pete?" Tony asks and Peter can only moan in reply, nodding his head. "Yeah, that's it. There's a good boy," he praises as he works the butt plug in and out of his tender hole and it's not long before Peter feels his thighs tremble and his stomach clench as his orgasm hits him. His dick twitches in his panties, his cum staining his panties and Tony's slacks. 

He lets Tony support his weight and rests his head on his shoulder as he pants for breath. Even after having come and with the butt plug still inside him, he feels achingly empty. "Want your cock, daddy," he murmurs and slips a hand between them to palm Tony's soft dick. "Please, fuck me."

Tony grunts in reply and squeezes his asscheeks in his large hands. Peter is thrilled to feel Tony's cock slowly reacting to his touch. 

"Always so greedy, darling," Tony croons, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. "Let me see you again, baby," he demands and Peter obliges, pulling away so Tony can look at him. He worries that his makeup has been completely ruined and tries not to look self-conscious under Tony's intense gaze. 

Thankfully, Tony is all about showing his appreciation and offering reassuring praise, and Peter relaxes when Tony hums, clearly pleased, and licks his lips.

"You have no idea how sexy you are, baby," he rasps and brings his hand to his cock, stroking himself lazily as he looks at him. Peter feels a thrill of anticipation run through him at the way Tony's cock slowly fattens in his grip. "Come on, sweetheart, on the bed," Tony orders, motioning towards it, and Peter does his best to keep himself calm, shuffling to the bed as gracefully as he can. 

He reaches to remove his high heels when Tony's voice stops him. "Keep them on."

Peter grins. "Okay, daddy."

He lies on the bed on his back and spreads his legs in an invitation that Tony seems only too happy to accept. Peter watches Tony unbutton his shirt as he makes his way to him. Peter's dick twitches as more and more of Tony's skin is being revealed, strong shoulders and firm chest bare for Peter's eyes, and soon Tony is climbing naked into the bed. 

"Daddy," he pleads and reaches for Tony with his hands, sighing when Tony indulges him and leans for a kiss. He pulls away faster than Peter would like but he doesn't have time to complain before Tony's hand tugs the butt plug out, removing it completely and abandoning it carelessly on the sheets on the mattress. Peter whines and feels his entrance gaping, shivering as the cool air of the room hits his hot slick skin. Tony clicks the straps attached to the stockings open, so he can remove his thong, apparently having decided to leave the rest of his lingerie on. 

"Fuck, baby. Look at this pretty little hole, all stretched open and waiting for daddy's dick," Tony says as he rubs his fingers over his sensitive rim and Peter can only choke out a mewl. "Let's see if you're loose enough, hm. Wouldn't want to hurt my little baby," he continues. Peter feels a deep blush spreading on his cheeks and he hides his face into the pillow. 

"Uh-uh. No hiding from me, baby boy. Daddy wants to see that cute blush of yours," Tony tells him and slowly eases two fingers inside him. Peter moans and obeys, locking his eyes with Tony's. "That's better."

The two fingers soon become three and then Tony withdraws them completely, reaching to the bedside table to take the tube of lube. Peter spreads his legs even wider, writhing on the mattress impatiently, rubbing his ass on the mattress as Tony lubes his cock up. It's fully hard now, deliciously thick and long, and even though its size had been intimidating the first few times Peter absolutely _loves_ it now. 

Tony chuckles at his obvious eagerness as he settles on top of him, the head of his cock nudging his entrance. "Jesus- you're really gagging for daddy's cock today, hm," he says teasingly, even though his harsh voice is more than enough to let Peter know that Tony doesn't have much patience either. 

"Missed it," Peter mumbles and tries to grind down onto the cock brushing against his hole. Tony grins at him and pecks his lips softly, before gripping his leg and pushing it up, until it's hooked over his shoulder. Peter feels completely exposed like this and yet safe, the proximity of their bodies comforting. 

He gasps and then whines when Tony slides inside him in one smooth motion, thrusting in his welcome hole until he's fully seated inside his body. Tony only allows him to take one deep breath before starting fucking into him and Peter moans and takes everything Tony gives him. 

Their pace is steady and fast, Tony's movements hard and greedy, rutting into him so perfectly and stealing his breath away. Peter welcomes the familiar feeling of being split in half by the hard length pounding into him and he wraps his arms around Tony, kneading the muscles beneath his palms. He grasps a round globe of Tony's ass, fingers digging into the meat, urging Tony to go deeper and deeper. 

"God, you're perfect, baby," Tony groans as he mouths at the pale skin of his neck. "So fucking tight and good for me."

Peter moans his agreement and tries to grind down onto Tony's dick, feeling greedy and insatiable like he can't get enough of him, wanting Tony to fuck him so deep that he'll feel his cock up to his throat. 

Tony, as always, seems to know exactly what he needs and doesn't fail to give him just that. He drives into him with wild abandon, his heavy balls slapping loudly against Peter's ass, his hand gripping Peter's thigh tight enough to bruise, his teeth digging down on the tender flesh of Peter's shoulder. 

Peter feels a powerful orgasm gathering, the sweet pressure in his groin intensifying with every deep thrust Tony delivers, his cock rubbing against Peter's prostrate with precision every single time. Pleasure takes over his mind and body and the only words he seems to be able to say are _'daddy'_ and _'more'_ , receiving deep growls in reply from Tony. 

Tony snaps his hips forcefully, his pace unforgiving even as it grows sloppier, and Peter's whole body shakes beneath him with arousal. 

It's Peter's climax that comes first and he sobs in relief, clinging to Tony desperately as he rides out the intense waves of his orgasm. Tony fucks him through it, thrusting into his clenching hole mercilessly and soon he spills inside him, stuffing Peter's body with fresh cum. 

Peter grows pliant in Tony's hold as Tony works his dick in and out of his opening a few more times, his pace growing slower until he stops completely. They're both breathless and panting so they stay still for a while, their sweaty bodies flush together. 

Then Tony eases his cock out, stroking gently Peter's puffy rim with his thumb. "Gorgeous," he rasps and Peter can only imagine how thoroughly fucked and used he must look. Still, he grins when Tony smiles at him warmly. 

He hums happily when Tony leans down and presses a lingering, soft kiss on the purplish bruise he left on his thigh. Then Peter watches as Tony carefully reaches to remove his high heels, rolls down the stockings, tossing them on the floor, and lastly works the garter belt open with deft fingers. Peter sighs at the gentle treatment, enjoying Tony's hands on his body, large and warm and familiar. 

Tony runs his palms up and down his legs before wrapping his fingers around his ankle. Peter giggles when Tony starts massaging his calf and then his foot but soon he moans in relief, feeling the soreness leaving his body under Tony's skillful hands. The high heels, as pretty as they are, aren't the most comfortable and Peter lets himself melt in Tony's touch.

"Tony," he breathes out and Tony smiles at him. 

"Shh, baby. Let me take care of you," he says and Peter nods his head, humming contently. By the time Tony's done with the massage Peter feels his eyelids grow heavy with sleep, his body lax on the sheets. Tony brings a wet washcloth and cleans him, wiping the sweat and cum off his skin, and gives him some water to drink. Only then he joins him on the bed, immediately gathering him in his arms. Peter goes willingly to him and buries himself in Tony's embrace, nuzzling his cheek against his chest. 

"Mm, you're so good to me," he mumbles sleepily and shifts slightly, trying to snuggle up to Tony as close as possible. 

"That's why I'm here, sweetheart. My baby deserves only the best," Tony says, running his fingers through the messy locks of his hair, making Peter sigh. He presses a kiss on Tony's chest, makes himself comfortable in his arms, and then lets himself be lulled to sleep by Tony's familiar, steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!!😁 Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 🤗🤗❤️❤️


End file.
